Gone Forever
Penguin's backstory Prologue Queen Moorhen looked sadly at her sibs. They were all sick. All bedridden. Deathly sick. All but her. This was a huge problem not only for her, but for her entire tribe. She had no mate, and no dragonets. Her sibs were her only heirs. They needed help. Desperately. She looked around at the walls of the MudWing palace, at the hardened mud keeping it all together. She looked back at her sibs, and then out the windows at her kingdom. The kingdom that would fall if her sibs died. Her sibs needed a miracle cure. That was what the healers had said. A miracle cure. A cure they didn't have. One they probably never would have. One that didn't exist. It was a difficult predicament they were in. One that was hard to get out of. Very hard. Very, very hard. She figured all hope was lost. But little did she know, hope could come in many forms. And it would come in the form of a young IceWing and a magic SeaWing. Chapter One I am Penguin. I am a IceWing, the mate of Farflight the NightWing. But before, I was Snow, a scared and failing dragonet. This is my story We were running around in the snow, my brother and I. I was joking around, he was laughing. We were having the time of our lives. Until Antarctic and Shard, our parents, came over and started ridiculing me, their own son. Why? Because I had failed my hunting exam. I didn't want to kill that giant, majestic white bear. But did they care? No. All they wanted was to make me feel terrible. That's not what parents should do. "Snow, why are you such a failure?" Antarctic, my own mother, scolded. "Mom! Don't be mean!" my awesome little brother, Ice, said. "Ice, you don't need to defend your brother," my father, Shard, said sternly. "He doesn't deserve meanness," Ice snapped. I watched, eyes open in shock, as Antarctic grabbed my brother's arm and growled, "He deserves it Ice. Don't cross me, child." I watched as my brother's expression turned to fear. I couldn't believe my parents. They were so terrible to us. They didn't deserve to have children. My parents had done such a terrible thing. That day, that one day, I remember, was the day that I decided I had to leave. Leave my parents. Leave the life I didn't want. That was easy. But the hardest part would be saying goodbye to the one dragon I didn't want to leave behind. Ice. Chapter Two I made my plans. I packed everything I would need. I did everything I needed to do. Except for one thing. One thing was left. Saying goodbye to my little brother. I walked into his room as he was reading. "Ice," I said, kindly but firmly. "Yeah?" he said, turning his head, his blue eyes that looked just like mine sparkling as he looked at me. I took a deep breath and then said, "I'm leaving." I looked straight at Ice as his face changed. He stared at me, and then he open his mouth and yelled, "LEAVING? YOU CAN'T LEAVE!!!" "Shush!" I said quietly. "Mom and Dad can't hear this. Ice, I have to leave. Mom and Dad are making life completely unenjoyable for me. I'm sorry." Ice looked like he might cry. "But I love you, I'd never hurt you, Snow. Never!!" I looked sadly at my little brother and said honestly, "Ice. It's not you. You are the one thing that makes leaving so hard. I wish you could come with me, but you still have a life to live. I'll miss you, and I will never forget you." Tears spilled slowly out of Ice's eyes as he choked out, "I'll never forget you, Snow. G-goodbye." I hugged my brother for the last time and then we parted. "I love you," I said. Then I walked out of the room, walked to the huge window, opened it, and flew out. As I lifted with my bag up in the air, I looked back and saw Ice, staring sadly out the window, waving at me. I waved back, and then sped off into the twilight. Chapter Three One of the first things I noticed after finally exiting the Ice Kindom was the heat. It had taken so long to get out, and now it was morning, and I was in the blazing desert. I tried to stay cool, but it was hard. My scales, my IceWing scales, were not used to the heat from the sun. Eventually, I came to a small village. The little houses looked quite quaint and cozy. I flew down to the ground and walked into the village, forgetting that I was an IceWing, and not a SandWing. I pretended not to notice the looks that the other dragons gave me as I walked up to one dragon and said, "Hello, I'm Snow. I-I need a place to stay. Is anything available? "No," the dragon grunted, then they turned around and said, "But there may be a dragon willing to host an IceWing like yourself. Follow me." The dragon began walking towards a small hut, and I, left with no other choice, followed him. The dragon walked up the steps and banged on the door, calling, "Dusty! There's an IceWing here that needs a place to stay!" The door creaked open and a rather short SandWing with a brown hood draped over their head was standing in the doorway. "Hmm," said the dragon, who I assumed was Dusty. "Need a place to stay? Come in, come in!" The place seemed dark, but I cautiously stepped inside. Suddenly, Dusty closed the door, and suddenly the room lit up, revealing two NightWings and a SeaWing swimming in a plastic tub of water. "I'm the only Peacemaker hater in this entire village. No one knows. IceWing, you seem young. Maybe I can convince you to change your choice of leader. These three," he said, "Were dragons who supported that useless Rain/NightWing. I quickly changed that. I can change you." And then the room went dark again. Chapter Four While I listened to Dusty snoring, I worried about what he might do to make me not support Peacemaker. Well, as I was worrying, I heard a small voice say, "Get out while you still can." I looked over and saw one of the NightWings holding a small lantern, the other one sitting next to him, the SeaWing staring straight at me as they sat in the water. I asked, "What did he do to you?" The NightWing with the lantern said, "Things I never can say without bringing back painful memories. Please, escape. And-take us with you. Please." His eyes were pleading, there was only one thing I could do. "Okay," I agreed, and began to formulate a plan. ---- "Finally, I can stretch my wings and feel only air," the lantern NightWing, who said his name was Loyalty. "Finally I can smell the night air, and not the musty walls." The other NightWing, named Magicseer, said, "Home. All I want is to go home." And the SeaWing simply smiled. A huge smile. I learned later on that she couldn't speak. The SeaWing poured a last bucket of water over her head and then the four of us took off into the sky. Chapter Five At some point, Loyalty and Magicseer took off for home, and so did the SeaWing. But I kept going. I decided I had a goal now. I would travel to every kingdom I could and help at least one dragon there. Helping the dragons trapped by Dusty made me feel like a hero, not a victim like I always felt at home. I liked being the hero. I really did. I thought happy thoughts of being a hero as I entered the Sky Kingdom. I saw little dragonets playing about on the tops of flat-topped mountains, closely watched by their parents. It made me long to have parents who cared about me. Parents who didn't yell at me if I made a mistake. Parents who embraced my strengths and didn't define me by my weaknesses. Good parents. I shook those thoughts away as I landed on the top of a mountain with no dragons on it. I looked over the edge of the mountain, trying to see if anyone needed my help. That's when I heard an ear-piercing shriek. I turned. Two mothers were talking on a different mountain, as a young dragonet tried its hardest to keep holding on to a narrow ledge, but even I could see his talons slipping off the smooth rock. And then he fell. Suddenly, my legs moved on their own, and I was sprinting towards the dragon. I jumped off the edge and spread my wings, then flew over to the dragonet and scooped him up in my arms. The dragonet held tight to me as we flew back to the mountain. A loud thump alerted the mother, and she turned around and yelled, "GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" The dragonet frowned and then said, "Mom, he thaved my life! I almotht fell, but he thaved me!!" The mother apologized and thanked me for saving her son. I nodded to her, then turned to the dragonet, struck a heroic pose, and said, "All in a day's work!" The little dragon collapsed in giggles, and I felt like a true hero. Chapter Six (Ick this is gross, ignore for now) I won't tell you about the journey to the Rainforest Kingdom, it's not very interesting, but I will tell you about my arrival. I arrived in the rainforest to the sound of a dart. I dodged it and called out, "Anyone there?" "Of course there's someone here," stating a voice coming from a tree in front of me and to my right. The tree's leaves rustled as a small yellow and blue dragon climbed down it. "My name's Fruitopia. Welcome to the center of peace." I chuckled. I couldn't help it. "The center of peace?" I said, looking at Frutopia with an amused look. "We gotta call it that," she said. "So dragons think we're non-threatening. I'm not supposed to use the dart, but I do anyways, so..." She shrugged. "Anyways, why're ya here anyways, IceWing?" "My name's Snow," I said, "And I'm here to ask if anyone in this kingdom is in dire need of aid. I've been travelling to every kingdom, helping everyone I can." Frutopia looked at me differently then she had a minute ago. Was it respect? Mockery? I wasn't sure. But then Frutiopia beckoned me towards the "center of peace," and I obliging followed her in. We arrived there and she said, "Grove over there," gesturing to an olive-green dragonet being carried by their mother, "may need some help. Here, let's go over there." She pulled me towards Grove and their mother. "Hey, Brush! I got ya a helper for Grove." Brush, the dragon he was talking to, turned and looked at me with a frown on her face. She looked me up and down and said, "Well, 'e looks okay..." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Sbyman)